


For the Both of Us

by rachel614 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rachel614
Summary: Tiny drabble.Sherlolly Appreciation Week; Day 5: "But you can't do this again, can you."





	For the Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tiny thing, written very quickly when I realized that the piece I was originally planning for the "Focus" prompt deserved more time and care than I could give it today. I'm very excited about that piece, so this will have to do instead!

"But you can't do this again, can you?"

"No," he said. "I have far too much to lose."

"Tell me what you have."

_Friends. Family. Love._

"There's my god daughter. Rosie. She's old enough now to remember me. She'd miss me if I was gone. And I would be gone, if I touched the drugs again."

"Ja, and?"

"And John, of course. He's the reason I'd be gone. He...he wouldn't leave me, but he'd never let me see her. He'd be angry."

"And then?"

He was silent for a long time.

"Sherlock, why are you here?"

"I don't want to disappoint her," he said, looking away.

"And what of yourself? Are you here for yourself?"

_Gentle hands, wiping his sweat-stained brow. Pinning his own hands down with unexpected strength when the coke bugs struck, and he sought to scratch through his own skin. Carding through his greasy curls as he curved into a fetal position, whimpering from the pain._

_Her chaste kiss, laid upon his brow when he came to her with shattered thoughts and splintered hands._

"Yes," he said. "For the both of us."

"Very good, Sherlock."

***

When he finished, she was waiting. Heart, arms, mouth open and ready.

"Never again," he swore into her lips, and meant it. "Never again."


End file.
